


Mundo Digital: Renascimento

by DarthImperiusArchive (DarthImperius)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digimon World, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperiusArchive
Summary: Com o seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts acabado, o Harry Potter regressa uma vez mais à casa dos Dursleys. Mas mal começam as suas férias, o jovem feiticeiro descobre um novo mundo, mais espectacular do que aquele dos feiticeiros.





	1. Para Lá do Ecrã

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling, e Digimon pertence à Bandai.

**_ Nota de Autor: _ **

Bem, só para experimentar, decidi pela primeira vez traduzir uma das minhas histórias para a minha língua materna, o português (de Portugal). Aviso desde já que existem algumas diferenças menores entre esta versão e a original, especificamente no diálogo e na narrativa. Nada que afecte a história. Os nomes dos Digimons nesta versão seguem os que apareceram nos animes de Digimon traduzidos para PT-PT, excluindo o do Digimon Fusion, que mutilou vários ( _Laylamon_ … se faz favor) uma vez que segue a dobragem americana.

Com isto, parte dos nomes é uma mistura dos que aparecem nas cinco primeiras temporadas dobradas em Portugal. Dos Digimons que não aparecem no anime, vou ver se consigo manter alguma consistência.

* * *

**_ Capitulo 1 – Para Lá do Ecrã _ **

O Mundo Digital.

Uma região do ciberespaço materializada em forma física dentro da rede. Uma anomalia milagrosa que nunca deveria de ter existido, mas ainda assim existia. Ainda mais milagrosas eram as formas de vida que habitavam o Mundo Digital, seres que viviam em quase todos os seus cantos – das florestas, às montanhas, aos vastos mares e muitos outros sítios.

Era um mundo supostamente governado por uma paz duradoura, mas nas profundezas das cavernas do Abismo Sombrio havia um obelisco bastante peculiar. Fora ali colocado no antigo Mundo Digital para guardar um artefacto perigoso, cuja maldade e poder eram suficientes para repelir todos os Digimons daquela área. Nenhum Digimon sabia o que o obelisco protegia, ou quem exactamente o tinha colocado alem, mas todos que sabiam da sua existência nas profundezas do vulcão cavernoso afastavam-se dele.

Todos menos um.

"Sai daqui demónio!"

Volcamon sabia exactamente o que estava escondido nas profundezas do Abismo Sombrio, pois ele tinha sido ali colocado em tempos ancestrais para defender o obelisco contra intrusos, especificamente caçadores de tesouros ou Digimons perdidos.

Mas ele sabia que isto não era nem um, nem outro.

"Oh, e eu que tinha esperanças de ser boazinha…"

A voz provocadora de LadyDevimon fez apenas aumentar a fúria protectora dentro de Volcamon. Ele sabia a quem se opunha, e o que aconteceria se ela ficasse com o que o obelisco protegia. Tal coisa não podia ser permitida… seja qual for o preço a pagar.

"Eu jurei proteger este sítio contra vocês. Eu sei quem tu realmente és LadyDevimon!"

A Digimon anjo-caído sorriu. "Então sabes exactamente do que eu sou capaz. Dá-me o que eu quero, e talvez te deixe viver."

"Só por cima do meu cadáver!" gritou Volcamon. " _Voz de Big Bang!_ "

A onda sonora foi directamente à LadyDevimon, que se desviou com facilidade.

"Como queiras, meu querido. _Onda de Escuridão_!"

Uma nuvem negra de morcegos manifestou-se da garra da LadyDevimon, atingindo o Volcamon a uma velocidade e potência estonteantes. O Digimon Ciborgue gritou de dor enquanto o seu corpo era queimado pelo ataque, o silencio a cair sobre a câmara após ele desaparecer em pequenos fragmentos de dados.

Com o seu oponente derrotado, não havia mais nada entre a LadyDevimon e a sua recompensa. Tal como o Volcamon, ela sabia o que o obelisco escondia e quem o tinha colocado ali. Mas nada disso importava agora.

_"Lança de Escuridão!"_

O seu braço esquerdo foi transformado numa lança, e ela perfurou o obelisco com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Com um só golpe, o monumento foi desfeito em pedaços, desaparecendo em fragmentos de dados momentos depois, revelando uma pequena carta preta com um símbolo peculiar.

Com o braço de volta ao normal, a LadyDevimon pegou na carta e levou-a aos olhos, olhando para o emblema de uma forma quase amorosa.

"Juntas… novamente."

A gargalhada dela ecoou por todo o Abismo Sombrio, uma luz forte eclodindo da carta e da LadyDevimon.

* * *

O Verão tinha chegado finalmente, embora para o Harry Potter, ele bem podia dispensar esta estação do ano. A chegada do Verão significava o regresso aos Dursleys, significava a partida de Hogwarts e dos seus amigos. Era como sair de uma floresta e entrar numa pequena prisão.

Os Dursleys tinham-se tornado bastante distantes este Verão, e o Harry perguntou-se se era por causa do incidente no ano passado com a Marge, ou devido ao facto de o padrinho ser um suposto assassino em série que estava em fuga. De qualquer modo, ele estava agradecido, uma vez que assim tinha mais tempo para si mesmo.

O problema era que Harry não fazia a mínima ideia de como passar esse tempo. Ele não podia correr o risco de ser apanhado pelos Dursleys a ler os livros da escola ou coisas do género, por isso tinha de se entreter com coisas que não fossem relacionadas com magia. Infelizmente tal entretenimento tinha de ser feito fora de casa, uma vez que ele tinha a certeza de que o Vernon e a Petúnia ainda tinham um aneurisma caso o vissem a divertir-se.

O segundo problema era o Dudley e o seu grupo de rufias, que eram os seus obstáculos no exterior uma vez eles adoravam aterrorizar todas as crianças da área, e que certamente estariam disponíveis para um jogo de "Caça ao Harry" ou pior, caso o encontrassem na rua.

Eventualmente, ele decidiu ficar-se pela biblioteca local, que era o último sítio onde alguém viria a encontrar um Dursley. E uma vez que era pouco frequentada, seria pouco provável que alguém o incomodasse. Os primeiros dias de férias forram passados na biblioteca, a ler alguns livros de ficção. Havia alguns que despertaram o seu interesse, mas Harry rapidamente perdia interesse, pois a história ou tornava-se demasiado difícil de seguir, ou era simplesmente aborrecida.

Mas num final de tarde, meia-hora antes da hora de encerramento da biblioteca, ele fez uma descoberta fascinante. À procura de um livro para ler, o Harry deparou-se com uma zona isolada da biblioteca, onde-se encontrava um computador para uso público. O Dudley tinha reclamado muitas vezes que ele queria um computador, e agora ele tinha a oportunidade de usar um antes do Dudley.

O Harry sentou-se à secretária, um pequeno livrete ao lado do teclado – um manual para a utilização do computador e para como aceder à internet. Também notou que estava um autocolante no monitor, as letras um pouco pequenas.

_Este computador foi doado pela Corporação Edda à Biblioteca Pública de Surrey._

Corporação Edda… ele já tinha ouvido falar deles nas notícias. Pelo que sabia, eram uma corporação internacional que tinha ficado famosa devido á sua pesquisa no campo da inteligência artificial.

"Pelos vistos também gostam de filantropia," murmurou Harry enquanto lia o pequeno manual sobre como aceder à Internet.

Ele seguiu as instruções à letra, e consegui em abrir o explorador. Como o manual indicava, o explorado abriu imediatamente uma janela com o "motor de pesquisa", um fundo negro com letras azuis a soletrar "Mimir". De acordo com o manual, tinha sido também desenvolvido pela Corporação Edda.

O Harry estava curioso. Será que havia algo na Internet que mencionasse o mundo da feitiçaria? Escrevendo "Hogwarts" no motor de pesquisa e pressionando Enter, o resultado foi uma mistura de desapontamento e alívio, uma vez que não havia nada a não ser imagens de porcos com verrugas. O que significava que o mundo da feitiçaria – ou pelo menos Hogwarts – não tinha sido exposto na Internet.

Uma curiosidade mórbida apoderou-se dele, e o Harry perguntou-se se haveria algumas notícias sobre a morte dos seus pais na Internet. Imagens de jornais ou algo do género.

Após introduzir o nome da vila e dos pais, os resultados foram poucos, mas havia uma página com uma imagem de um jornal lançado há anos atrás, a reportar as mortes misteriosas de Lily e James Potter, juntamente com os danos causados à casa. Por sorte, apesar da má qualidade da imagem, quem a tinha ali carregado também se tinha dado ao trabalho de escrever o texto do jornal como um anexo.

Os muggles não tinham a mínima ideia do que poderia ter causado a morte, e embora uma fuga de gás fosse a melhor hipótese, nada explicava o estado impecável dos corpos, nem os danos causados à casa. O Harry não fazia a mínima ideia de como os seus pais haviam sido mortos, mas parecia que seja o que fosse que o Voldemort fez, não tinha provocado danos visíveis.

Ele era mencionado como o "filho do casal defunto", que aparentemente não estava na casa na altura da morte deles, mas sim na casa de familiares. Um pouco incorrecto, mas era uma história decente. Afinal de contas, o Hagrid tinha o tirado das ruínas antes dos muggles terem chegado. Por sorte, a única fotografia na página era uma da casa arruinada. O Harry não sabia se era capaz de olhar para uma com os corpos dos seus pais.

Prestes a fechar o explorador, o ecrã piscou, o explorador a desaparecer e a ser substituído por um ecrã branco, com um símbolo negro… ou se calhar castanho, a aparecer imediatamente a seguir. Parecia uma cruz, ou então uma roda. Não dava bem para perceber.

E então, uma voz.

_"Harry Potter… encontramos-nos novamente…"_

Era gentil e feminina, claramente de uma mulher, e ele podia jurar que vinha de dentro do computador. Uma vez que isto era uma biblioteca, não havia altifalantes no computador. Então de onde vinha a voz?

E então o emblema desapareceu, e uma luz começou a emergir do ecrã, como se fosse um holofote. Era uma luz bastante forte, e o Harry conseguia sentir um calor agradável a vir do ecrã também, um calor que começou a rodeá-lo, como se ali houvesse labaredas invisíveis.

Ele já não sentia a cadeira nem a secretária. Sentia-se a cair num vazio, e a luz foi então substituída pela escuridão.

* * *

O Harry sentiu uma brisa leve na cara, e o cheiro de erva molhada à volta dele. Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o céu, e imediatamente sabia que algo de errado se passava, pois o céu estava repleto de padrões estranhos e translúcidos, juntamente com correntes coloridas - coisas que não deveriam estar alem. Ele levantou-se e sentiu um pequeno peso à volta do pescoço. O feiticeiro olhou para baixo, e viu que um aparelho rectangular e fino estava preso a um fio negro que estava à volta do seu pescoço como se fosse um pendente. Ao pegar no aparelho, o Harry reparou que o material era frio e metálico, e que o dispositivo cabia perfeitamente na mão. Era quase completamente preto, excluindo os botões e uma listra fina na parte frontal que eram de um azul acinzentado.

Ele olhou à volta, tentando perceber onde se encontrava. Era uma floresta, aparentemente normal. Mas foi então que Harry que algo estava perto dele - um ovo.

Embora não tivesse uma educação não-mágica muito avançada, ele sabia que nem os ovos de avestruz eram assim tão grandes, e que apenas os ovos da Páscoa eram coloridos. Este era totalmente branco, tendo apenas uma listra dourada a circular o ovo e alguns padrões azulados à volta. Ele tocou no ovo, mas o aparecimento de uma racha fez com que se arrependesse imediatamente.

A racha começou a expandir-se, luz a emergir de dentro do ovo, levando a que o Harry se afastasse rapidamente. O ovo inteiro agora estava a brilhar, com as rachas em toda a casca. A parte superior então partiu-se, dentro do ovo uma forma brilhante que o Harry não conseguia ver claramente. O ovo então desapareceu, e a forma mudou, a luz a desaparecer também e a revelar uma criatura que o Harry nunca tinha visto.

"Olá, eu sou o Cupimon!" disse a criatura alegremente. "Como te chamas?"

"Cupi..mon?" pensou o Harry em completa incredulidade.

Esta coisa tinha acabado de eclodir de um ovo da forma mais inacreditável, e agora estava a falar com ele.

"Harry," ele respondeu. "O meu nome é Harry."

O Cupimon saltou para o colo do Harry, o feiticeiro surpreendido por quão leve a criatura era.

"Porque é que tens o corpo coberto de lençóis? E o que são essas coisas à frente dos teus olhos? E porque tens um relâmpago na cabeça?"

Era engraçado para Harry que a criatura entendesse o conceito de lençóis, mas não o de roupa. Não só isso, mas a forma como descreveu a cicatriz.

Também era um tanto curioso. E estranhamente, giro.

"Não é um relam – "

Um estrondo fez com que o Harry se calasse, e tanto ele como Cupimon olharam para a fonte do barulho. De um arbusto tinha aparecido uma criatura verde, quase como se fosse um duende deformado, na sua mão um osso enorme. Em geral, parecia uma paródia mal feita de um Troll da Montanha.

"Aquele é o Ogremon," disse o Cupimon com medo.

Ao contrário do Cupimon, o Ogremon não parecia ter qualquer intenção de conversar. Parecia até mesmo selvagem, e bastante disposto a atacá-los. A criatura verde rosnou, e começou a correr contra eles. O Harry levantou-se o mais rapidamente possível e agarrou no Cupimon, com intenção de fugir ao Ogremon.

_"Seta do Paraíso!"_

Fosse o que fosse que Ogremon quisesse fazer foi prevenido, pois dos céus veio um jacto de luz que o atingiu. Houve um rugido de dor antes do seu corpo se desfazer em pequenas particular que rapidamente desapareceram. O Harry olhou para cima, e viu o que podia ser descrito como um anjo a segurar uma chave dourada demasiado grande.

Um anjo? Isto ou estava a tornar-se ainda mais ridículo, ou interessante.

Talvez ambos.

"Obrigado," disse ele. "Quem és?"

"Eu sou ClavisAngemon," respondeu o ser. "Diz-me treinador, o que fazes neste campo com um Digimon de tão baixo nível?"

Treinador? Digimon?

"Treinador?"

A questão de uma só palavra foi o suficiente para o ClavisAngemon saber que algo de errado se passava.

"Tu… não sabes o que é um Treinador?"

Harry abanou a cabeça. Ele estava completamente perdido.

"Como chegaste a este sítio?"

"Não sei. Estava a usar um computador quando a voz de uma mulher falou comigo, e um símbolo apareceu no ecrã. Depois apareceu uma luz forte e a seguir estava aqui, com esta coisa no meu pescoço."

Ele apontou para o dispositivo.

"Um símbolo? És capaz de o descrever?"

"Acho que sim… espere!"

O Harry ajoelhou-se, apanhando um pau que se encontrava no chão. Ele tentou lembrar-se claramente do emblema que havia aparecido no monitor, e desenhou-o na terra.

"Isto… tens a certeza que era esta símbolo?"

Pelos vistos, o ClavisAngemon parecia reconhecê-lo.

"Conhece-o?" perguntou o adolescente.

"Isto é o emblema da Dama Ophanimon, um dos três grandes anjos que protegem o núcleo do Mundo Digital."

"Ophanimon?"

Será que tinha sido a voz dela que ele tinha ouvido?

"Oh, está a brilhar!" disse um excitado Cupimon a olhar para o peito de Harry.

O Dispositivo Digital tinha de facto começado a brilhar e a apitar. Harry agarrou-o, e viu que no pequeno ecrã estava o mesmo emblema que tinha aparecido no computador.

"Está aqui também!"

_"Olá, Harry Potter."_

Era a mesma voz que ele tinha ouvido antes, de uma mulher – e se o ClavisAngemon estava certo, então pertencia a Ophanimon. Este olhava para o dispositivo com uma expressão estupefacta na cara, ou pelo menos era o que o Harry percebia. Não dava para ver muito da cara do ClavisAngemon com aquele capacete.

"Tu és a Ophanimon, certo? Foste tu que me trouxeste aqui."

 _"Trouxe-te aqui, sim,"_ disse a voz de Ophanimon. _"Um dia explicar-te-ei porquê. Mas primeiro, um teste."_

"Um teste?"

_"O Cupimon que eclodiu do Digi-Ovo… quero que tu cuides dele – que te tornes no seu Treinador."_

Ele queria saber precisamente como é que a Ophanimon o conhecia, e para ser sincero, tomar conta do Cupimon parecia interessante. Pelo menos tinha agora alguma coisa para fazer durante o Verão.

"Ok. Vou tentar."

_"ClavisAngemon."_

"Sim, minha senhora?"

_"Leva o Harry até à Central Digital, e regista-o como um Treinador. Fá-lo ir pelo procedimento normal."_

"Será feito, minha senhora," respondeu ClavisAngemon.

_"Falaremos em breve…"_

A luz desapareceu, e o dispositivo regressou ao normal.

"Bem, isto é interessante. Acho que é a primeira vez que um humano foi chamado para o Mundo Digital por um Digimon de tão alta categoria," disse o ClavisAngemon.

Para Harry, isto não era muito agradável. Apenas mais uma coisa no qual ele era único.

* * *

A Central Digital era um lugar bastante belo, quase palaciano na sua aparência. O que mais surpreendeu o Harry era a quantidade de humanos que ali havia, a maioria crianças ou adolescentes, alguns acompanhados de Digimons, e outros não.

"Então… isto é a Central Digital… como se chama aquele sítio onde estivemos?"

"O campo de onde viemos chama-se Floresta do Circuito, uma das muitas áreas do Mundo Digital."

De certeza que ela já não estava na Terra. Ele podia ser um feiticeiro, mas magia existia no mundo real. Isto era um universo completamente diferente.

O ClavisAngemon levou para dentro de um prédio alto, situado na área mais alta da Central Digital. Quando entraram, o Harry ficou espantado. Não havia paredes visíveis no interior, para lá do chão um vazio negro como correntes purpuras de dados. Havia algumas pessoas lá dentro, e também outros Digimons.

"Agumon, um novo treinador está aqui para ser registado."

Atrás do balcão estava um Digimon amarelo, a sua aparência a fazer lembrar um dinossauro anão.

"Muito bem. Qual é o teu nome?" ele perguntou.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

O Agumon começou a escrever algo no computador. "Ok, primeiro vamos transferir os dados da Quinta para o teu Dispositivo Digital."

"Dispositivo Digital?" pensou o Harry. "Deve ser esta coisa no meu pescoço."

Ele continuou a introduzir alguma coisa no teclado, e após um momento, o Dispositivo Digital começou a apitar.

"Os dados já foram transferidos," anunciou Agumon. "Os dados de quinta que transferi já sentiram a tua bio-energia, e estão agora a activar-se. O teu registo está completo. Agora podes usar o teu Dispositivo Digital para verificar todo o tipo de informações sobre os teus Digimons e outros que venhas a encontrar.

"Conveniente," murmurou Harry.

"Qualquer Digimon que encontres em batalha terá os seus dados digitalizados pelo dispositivo. Quando tiveres dados suficientes e uma Quinta Digital, podes convertê-los num novo Digimon. Agora só temos de te atribuir um Digimon parceiro…"

"Não é necessário Agumon. Ele já tem um Digimon parceiro."

"Oh. Então o meu trabalho foi aliviado. Ele é todo teu ClavisAngemon."

O Digimon anjo assentiu. "Obrigado Agumon. Harry, vem comigo. Chegou a altura de conheceres o teu Observador."

"O meu quê?"

"Observador. Os treinadores são divididos em cinco classificações – Normal, Bronze, Prata, Ouro e Platina. Cada um destes tem um Observador próprio. Por exemplo, eu sou o Observador de treinadores de classificação Platina."

"E como é que se sobe em classificação?"

"Tudo o que posso dizer é trabalho duro e dedicação aos Digimons."

Harry olhou brevemente para o Cupimon, que voava alegremente ao seu lado. Com esperança, isto tudo iria correr bem – para ambos.

Tinham agora chegado ao que parecia ser uma antecâmara, uma porta azul a cobrir a entrada para a sala seguinte.

"Atrás desta porta está o quartel-general dos Treinadores de nível Normal," disse ClavisAngemon. "Vais conhecer o teu Observador lá dentro. Lembra-te que todas as tuas acções serão observadas por ele, e sem qualquer dúvida pela dama Ophanimon também. Que eu saiba, nem ela, nem os outros dois grandes anjos alguma vez convocaram um humano para o Mundo Digital. No teu lugar, eu esforçar-me ia para não os desapontar."

O Harry assentiu. "Sim, senhor."

"Segue a sua orientação e toma acções de acordo com a mesma. E tem cuidado para não o ofenderes."

Ele assentiu novamente, e o ClavisAngemon apontou para a porta. O Harry avançou de forma relutante, ansiosa para saber quem exactamente era o Observador para Treinadores Normais. A porta abriu-se, e o jovem feiticeiro entrou numa sala enorme. Ao fecharem-se as portas, os olhos de Harry caíram no Digimon gigantesco que flutuava por cima do chão, os seus quatro olhos a olhar directamente para ele.

"É um prazer conhecer-te Harry Potter. Eu sou Azulongmon."


	2. Os Primeiros Passos

_**Capítulo 2 – Os Primeiros Passos** _

"É um prazer conhecer-te Harry Potter. Eu sou Azulongmon."

Este Digimon era enorme, o seu corpo serpentino e transparente coberto por correntes metálicas, um bigode e barba longa na sua cara. Sem qualquer dúvida, este Digimon era maior que o basílico que ele tinha enfrentado na Câmara dos Segredos.

"O prazer é meu."

"Já te explicaram alguma coisa sobre as classificações de treinador e os Observadores?"

O Harry acenou. "Sim."

"Ah, óptimo! E o que te explicaram?"

"Que existem cinco classificações, cada uma com o seu Observador."

"Correcto. E como já deves ter adivinhado, eu sou o Observador de Treinadores de classificação Normal. Enquanto treinador normal, as tuas acções no Mundo Digital serão avaliadas por mim. Todas as relacionadas com missões que te irei atribuir, e também as mais relevantes que faças por conta própria. Compreendes?"

Outro aceno.

"Qualquer treinador que se preze tem uma Quinta Digital, que serve como um anexo à Casa de Treinador. De forma que é atribuída uma Quinta Digital a todos os treinadores que completem a sua primeira missão," explicou o Azulongmon. "Para receberes a tua, quero que vás à Floresta de Dados e recolhas dados suficientes para converteres um Digimon."

Recolher dados. O Agumon tinha dito que o Dispositivo Digital digitalizava automaticamente os dados de Digimons selvagens que ele encontrasse.

"Caso não tenhas o endereço, fala com o Terriermon perto do portão digital, que está encarregue da sua manutenção."

"Ok."

"Um conselho, Harry Potter. Não te apresses. Leva o tempo que precisares para completares as tuas tarefas."

* * *

Tendo obtido o endereço para a Floresta de Dados, o Harry viajou para a zona. Era um tanto semelhante à Floresta do Circuito, embora com menos espaços abertos, e com uma maior densidade de árvores e folhagem.

De certo modo que fazia lembrar a Floresta Proibida.

Foi então que ambos ouviram gritos para lá de uns arbustos. A correr para lá, o Harry viu finalmente o que se passava.

"Oh, boa…"

Um grupo de pequenos Digimon estava a correr de um Digimon maior, curiosamente semelhante ao Ogremon, mas com um diverso número de diferenças. O Harry apressou-se a retirar o Dispositivo Digital para analisar aquele que muito provavelmente seria o seu inimigo.

* * *

_ Goburimon _

**Nível** – Principiante

 **Corpo** – Criança

 **Tipo** \- Ogre

 **Atributo** \- Vírus

_-:-_

Um Digimon com forma de ogre que apesar de não

possuir coragem, é muito astuto. O seu ataque mais

perigoso denomina-se _Golpe Goburi_.

* * *

"Um tipo Vírus?"

Aparentemente, de acordo com o dispositivo Digital, Digimons de tipo Vírus tinham uma desvantagem contra Digimons de tipo Vacina – um grupo do qual o Cupimon fazia parte.

"Achas que consegues dar conta deste, Cupimon?"

O pequeno anjo acenou, uma expressão dura a substituir a cara normalmente alegre. "Claro!"

Ele voou para a clareira, e gritou para o Goburimon. "Ei tu!"

O Digimon virou-se.

"Luta comigo!"

Ok… o Harry não estava mesmo nada à espera desta faceta.

Mas o Goburimon riu-se.

"Contra um minorca?" disse o vírus. "Pelo menos vais ser uma melhor refeição do que estes."

O Cupimon franziu os olhos. "Minorca? Já de digo quem é minorca, cretino!"

Isto não pareceu agradar ao Goburimon. "Cretino? Vais pagar por essa! _Golpe Goburi_!"

" _Anel de Anjo!"_

A bola de fogo do Goburimon e o anel de luz do Cupimon colidiram no ar, causando uma pequena explosão e fazendo com que o grupo de pequenos Digimon se refugiassem por detrás de uma àrvore.

" _Corrida Goburi!"_

O Goburimon começou a correr contra eles, a brandir a sua moca à medida que se preparava para um confronto mais à pele. Mas nem o Harry nem o Cupimon estavam dispostos a tal coisa.

" _Anel de Anjo!"_

O anel de luz vou directamente para a moca do Goburimon, cortando-a ao meio e deixando o vírus a olhar para a sua arma boquiaberto.

"Agora!"

" _Anel de Anjo!"_

Uma vez mais, o anel de luz voou contra o Goburimon, atingindo o Digimon directamente no peito. Se fez quaisquer danos visíveis, tanto o Cupimon como o Harry não viram, pois o ataque foi o suficiente para acabar com o Goburimon instantaneamente, o corpo a desfazer-se em dados soltos.

O Harry apertou o punho direito, festejando internamente a vitória, um sibilado e quase inaudível "sim" a escapar-se-lhe dos lábios.

"Viva!" celebrou o Cupimon a sua primeira vitória. "Ganhei!"

O Harry olhou para o Digimon com uma expressão divertida. "Que mudança de personalidade," ele pensou. Ele olhou para o arbusto onde os Digimons que ele tinha salvo se tinham refugiado, mas não estava lá ninguém, tendo provavelmente aproveitado a luta para fugir.

Bem, não importava. Ele estava ali para coleccionar dados, e era isso que ia fazer.

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, finalmente regressaram à Central Digital, tendo o Harry conseguido digitalizar os dados de um Poyomon. Após subir a escadaria que dava entrada para o edifício da União de Treinadores, o Harry tentou entrar, mais foi impedido após chocar com outro Treinador que estava de saída.

"Desculpa," disse o Harry enquanto que coçava o peito dorido.

Ele olhou para contra quem tinha chocado. Um rapaz que parecia ser da mesma idade, a pele pálida e o cabelo castanho-escuro despenteado. E também estranhamente familiar.

"Não faz mal…" disse o outro. "Olha lá, tu não és de Surrey?"

Bem, a pergunta foi um tanto brusca, e nada que o Harry estivesse à espera.

"Sou. Eu conheço-te?"

"Acho que sim. Tu és o Potter, não és? O primo do Dudley Dursley?"

Ok, isto estava a ficar cada vez mais estranho.

"Sim…?"

O outro rapaz estendeu a mão. "Manuel Shark. Fomos colegas na escola primária."

O Harry tentou lembrar-se, mas a memória de colegas da escola primaria era bastante vaga, uma vez que estes o evitavam por causa do Dudley e dos seus capangas.

"Harry Potter. Desculpa, mas as minhas memórias dessa altura não são grande coisa."

"Sem problema. Tu agora andas em São Brutus, não andas?"

"São Brutus?"

Malditos sejam os Dursley e as suas invenções. Já no ano passado tinham dito à Marge que ele andava naquele centro de delinquentes.

"Não acredites em tudo o que te dizem sobre mim. Eu ando numa escola na escócia, onde os meus pais andaram. Eles têm uma espécie de preferência por filhos de antigos estudantes."

Uma mentira um pouco aldrabada, mas com uma pitada de verdade.

"Bem, não me pareces um delinquente... é melhor não me fiar nas conversas das velhinhas do bairro."

O Harry encolheu os ombros, mas a atenção do Manuel estava focada noutra coisa.

"Que tipo de Digimon é esse?" perguntou o rapaz.

"Eu sou o Cupimon!" respondeu o Digimon que voou para a frente da cara do Harry.

O Manuel olhou com curiosidade para o Cupimon por uns momentos, antes de retirar o Dispositivo Digital do bolso e apontá-lo para o Digimon.

"Cupimon, nível Básico… sem atributo… e a técnica especial é o Anel de Anjo," disse Manuel à medida que lia a informação. "Bem, se ele evoluir para um Digimon de tipo anjo-caído, já sabemos se és ou não um delinquente."

"Engraçadinho…" Mas o pensamento de uma evolução do Cupimon para um Digimon de tipo anjo-caído preocupou o Harry. "Isso pode mesmo acontecer?"

"Acho que sim. Pelo menos foi o que o Bokomon me disse."

"Bokomon? Esquece lá, não importa. Tu também tens um Digimon parceiro, não tens?"

Esta pergunta pareceu agradar ao outro Treinador, que pegou no seu Dispositivo Digital.

"Guilmon, avança!"

O ecrã do Dispositivo Digital do Manuel piscou, e de uma corrente de algo que o Harry assumiu serem dados apareceu um Digimon. Á primeira vista, era um pouco semelhante ao Agumon, em que ambos pareciam ser baseados em dinossauros. Para lá disso, eram completamente diferentes. Este – Guilmon, como era chamado – era maior e vermelho com um peito branco e algumas marcas pretas no corpo, entre estas um símbolo estranho no peito.

Este também parecia um pouco exausto.

"Eh…?" gemeu o Digimon. "O Guilmon está cansado…"

O Manuel parecia embaraçado. "Desculpa Guilmon. Queria mostrar-te a este treinador."

Pegando no Dispositivo Digital, o Harry apontou-o para o Guilmon.

* * *

_ Guilmon _

**Nível** \- Principiante

 **Corpo** \- Criança

 **Tipo** \- Réptil

 **Atributo** \- Vírus

_-:-_

Um Digimon que possui a marca do Perigo Digital, e

tem um aspecto semelhante a um jovem dinossauro.

O seu ataque mais perigoso denomina-se _Bola de Fogo_.

* * *

"Guilmon, metaforizar!"

Com isto, o Digimon regressou para o Dispositivo Digital.

"Viemos duma missão que o Azulongmon nos deu," disse Manuel com orgulho. "Foi a primeira vez que ele digivoluiu para o nível Campeão."

Campeão era o nível logo a seguir ao de Principiante. Ainda ia demorar para que o Cupimon chegasse a esse nível, sendo ainda um Digimon de nível Básico.

"Foi difícil?" perguntou o Harry.

"Bem, chegar aquele ponto foi… mas valeu a pena," disse o rapaz. "Vocês já enfrentaram algum Digimon?"

"O primeiro foi um Goburimon. O Cupimon nas lutas é um bocado… activo."

"Ai é?"

Sem qualquer dúvida. "Yep."

De repente, o Dispositivo Digital do Manuel começou a apitar, vindo o treinador a pegar no aparelho e a ler a mensagem que recebeu.

"Raios! Tenho de ir para a casa," ele disse. "O jantar está quase pronto."

"Vai lá então."

"E que tal se nos encontrássemos lá em baixo amanhã de manhã? Posso fazer-te uma visita guiada, e dar-te umas dicas também!"

Uma visita guiada seria bastante útil, considerando que o Manuel já ca estava há mais tempo. E também seria um bónus ter um amigo no Mundo Digital.

"Ok."

O Manuel sorriu, e começou a descer as escadas. "Vejo-te amanhã Potter!"

* * *

"Bem-vindo de volta Harry Potter," disse Azulongmon. "Presumo que regresses com sucesso?"

O Harry acenou. "Sim, senhor. Já reuni dados suficientes para converter um Digimon."

"Os dados de um Poyomon, correcto?"

O Harry olhou para o Digimon em completa perplexidade. Ele nem sequer tinha dito que tipo de Digimon ele tinha coleccionado.

"Sim."

"Eu monitorizei o teu progresso na Floresta de Dados," explicou Azulongmon. "Isto significa que completaste a tarefa que te dei. Por isso, eu premeio-te com a tua primeira Quinta Digital."

O Harry sorriu. "Muito obrigado."

"Agora que tens uma Quinta Digital, esta serve como um espácio recreativo para os teus Digimon. Podes também converter os dados que digitalizaste num novo Digimon na quinta. Não tens de o fazer, sendo a escolha tua," disse o Azulongmon. "Mas fica ciente que até serem convertidos, os dados coleccionados de tal maneira não possuem um Núcleo Digital para se centrarem, aquilo que vós humanos chamariam alma – dai a falta de uma consciência. Estes podes guardar o tempo que quiseres. Porem, quando um Digimon te dá os seus dados, eles vêm com um Núcleo Digital. Se tal coisa te acontecer, sugiro que os convertas o mais depressa possível."

"Sim, senhor."

"Sugiro então que vás visitar a tua nova Quinta Digital," disse o Digimon. "Familiariza-te com o Mundo Digital e a União de Treinadores. Brevemente, contactar-te-ei para a tua primeira missão."

Ele mal podia esperar por esse dia, mas agora era altura de conhecer tanto a casa, como a quinta.

* * *

"Uau!"

A Casa de Treinador não era nada que o Harry estivesse à espera. O tema tropical era bastante óbvio, e a estrutura tinha sido construída numa espécie de penhasco rodeado pelo mar, sem qualquer tipo de terra à vista.

Dentro, sentado numa cadeira estava um Digimon felino com metade da sua altura, o corpo quase completamente coberto de pelo preto, excluindo algumas listras na cauda e tufos nas orelhas, estes de uma cor roxa.

O som que ele fez a andar na ponte de madeira foi o suficiente para alertar este Digimon da sua presença.

"Finalmente chegaste!"

A voz do Digimon era feminina, e também um pouco firme, vindo o Harry a presumir que se tratava de uma "ela".

"Desculpa, mas quem és tu?" ele perguntou.

Por alguma razão, a pergunta deixou perplexo o Digimon felino.

"Quem sou eu? Eu sou a BlackGatomon, a tua Digimon de Navegação."

"Digimon de Navegação?"

"O Agumon não te explicou nada sobre isso?" ela perguntou.

"Não."

A resposta não agradou nada à BlackGatomon. "Vou ter uma conversinha com aquele palerma mais tarde. O Digimon de Navegação é quem toma conta da tua Casa de Treinador e também da Quinta. Digamos que sou uma espécie de governanta."

O Harry acenou, entendendo exactamente quais as funções da BlackGatomon.

"Certo. Eu sou o Harry Potter, e este aqui é o Cupimon, o meu parceiro."

"Prazer em conhecer-vos. Não me lembro de existirem Cupimons na lista de parceiros Digimon da União."

"Ele eclodiu de um ovo que encontrei quando cheguei ao Mundo Digital."

Era um pouco invulgar, mas nada que importasse à BlackGatomon.

"Muito bem. Como já é tarde vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos."

De facto, a noite caia naquela zona do Mundo Digital, o céu quase negro, sendo as correntes de dados claramente visíveis no céu, quase como se fossem auroras.

O Harry decidiu acostumar-se á casa. O quarto estava numa plataforma adjacente á da sala principal, não tendo uma única parede, mas sim uma longa cortina azul que rodeava parte do quarto. Havia uma escada de mão que ia dar a uma pequena zona térrea, com uma ponte de madeira que ia dar a uma pequena ilha feita de areia.

No quarto havia uma cama, uma secretária, e uns armários laterais à cama, sendo um tapete castanho a única decoração para alem das cortinas. Na secretária estava um computador estranho, com um ecrã e teclado bastante fino, ligados um ao outro e leve o suficiente para que o Harry conseguisse pegar nele sem qualquer dificuldade. Quase que fazia lembrar uma concha.

O Harry sentou-se na cama, o Cupimon a deitar-se ao lado dele. Enquanto esperavam, o Harry pegou no seu Dispositivo Digital, familiarizando-se com o objecto e todas as suas funções. Ele tinha tempo mais tarde para ir ver a quinta.

"Meninos, para à mesa!"

Parecia que não tinha passado quase tempo nenhum, o que surpreendeu o par. Embos levantaram-se, dirigindo-se para a mesa posta com três lugares. O que a BlackGatomon tinha preparado não só cheirava bem, como tinha muito bom aspecto.

"Lombinho de porco com puré de batata!" declarou a Digimon.

Porco?

"Onde é que arranjaste carne de porco, BlackGatomon?" perguntou o Harry à medida que se sentava.

"No Mundo Digital cultivamos carne em jardins."

"Como se fossem plantas?"

Ela acenou. "Presumo que no mundo humano não seja assim que fazem."

"Não."

Já estavam os três sentados á mesa, e o Harry provou a comida. Ele nunca iria dizer isto á Sr.ª Weasley, mas relativamente à experiência que ele tinha com os cozinhados dela, ele tinha acabado de encontrar alguém que a superava.

"Isto é óptimo!"

Pela forma como ele estava a comer, o Cupimon também concordava. Ou estava simplesmente com fome.

No fim do jantar, apenas restos do puré e do molho da carne restavam nos pratos. A BlackGatomon levantou-se, e começou a pegar nos pratos.

"Vá, agora vão pra cama."

"Cama?" o Harry protestou.

"Sim, cama. Deitar cedo e cedo erguer, dá saúde e faz crescer."

Alguma coisa dizia ao Harry que ir contra a vontade da BlackGatomon não era boa ideia. Resignado ao seu destino, o Harry foi para o quarto com o Cupimon, retirando um pijama do armário e vestindo-o, fechando o resto das cortinas.

"Lavem os dentes antes de deitarem!"

O grito de BlackGatomon foi ouvido por toda a casa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, como estava planeado, o Harry encontrou-se com o Manuel na praça da Central.

"Bom dia!"

"Dia."

O Manuel levantou o sobrolho. "Uau, que entusiasmo…"

"Acabei de me levantar."

"Tivesses-te deitado e acordado mais cedo."

"Eu deitei-me cedo!"

"Não o suficiente, pelos vistos."

O primeiro lugar onde foi levado pelo Manuel foi o Grande Bazar, a loja que todos os treinadores usavam para comprar materiais necessários, depois foi-lhe mostrada a arena, onde apenas os treinadores com classificação de platina podiam participar, embora nada impedisse os outros treinadores de assistirem aos combates.

Finalmente chegaram a uma zona com o que parecia ser um café. No jardim em frente, estava no topo de um pedestal uma estátua de um homem feita em mármore, vestido com uma bata de laboratório. A uma inspecção mais próxima, o Harry viu que na cara tinha um bigode e que o cabelo estava bem penteado. A cara da estátua era muito vivida, quase como que se fosse uma réplica perfeita da pessoa. Era como se o próprio homem tivesse sido petrificado e colocado ali em exposição.

"Parece familiar… acho que já o vi nalgum lado…"

O pensamento repetia-se na cabeça do Harry. Ele tinha a certeza de que já tinha visto este homem nalgum lado.

Foi então que ele reparou numa pequena placa no pedestal por debaixo da estátua, com um pequeno texto em letras douradas.

* * *

_Em memória do Dr. Michael Evans (1915 – 1975) – fundador da União de Treinadores e Director do Departamento de Pesquisa de Inteligência Artificial da Corporação Edda._

* * *

Foi como se uma luz se tivesse acendido na mente do Harry.

Aquele nome e aquela cara… não havia dúvida. A conexão entre os dois agora estava clara. Ele já tinha visto este homem antes no Espelho dos Invisíveis, e o nome dele tinha sido pronunciado uma vez pela tia Petúnia, numa conversa com o Vernon.

Este era o seu avô.

"Harry? Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, estou só a olhar," ele mentiu. "Queria saber porque estava a estatua de um humano aqui."

Se o avô tinha sido o fundador da União de Treinadores, será que a sua mãe também tinha conhecido o Mundo Digital? E a tia Petúnia?

"Foi quem fundou tudo isto. Mas já morreu há alguns anos," disse o Manuel. "Deixa lá a estatua e segue-me!"

O Harry olhou uma vez mais para a estátua, antes de voltar a seguir o outro rapaz.

* * *

O progresso do Harry foi relativamente lento. A primeira semana foi passada a ficar familiar com a União de Treinadores e os diversos conceitos relacionados com os Digimons e o Mundo Digital. A presença continua dele no Mundo Digital foi lhe também explicada pelo Manuel, que lhe transmitiu o mesmo que lhe tinham dito a ele.

Aparentemente, de modo a cobrir o que em qualquer situação seria um desaparecimento em massa de pessoas, todos aqueles que se tinham tornado Treinadores eram no mundo real registados como "associados" da Corporação Edda, fazendo parte de uma espécie de workshop misturado com campo de férias durante o Verão, sendo os encarregados de educação informados posteriormente.

Nove dias após a sua chegada ao Mundo Digital, o Harry foi convocado por Azulongmon para a sua verdadeira primeira missão.

"Há indícios de actividade ilegal na Montanha de Entrada. Quero que vás lá para investigar."

"Alguma coisa em específico que quer que eu faça?"

O Digimon abanou a cabeça. "Não necessariamente. Considera isto uma missão de reconhecimento. Recolhe informação, e caso te enfrentes com um Digimon, lembra-te que não há qualquer vergonha em fugir de um inimigo mais forte que tu."

* * *

Os caminhos da Montanha de Entrada eram… altos. Havia muitas cavernas na montanha, servindo de passagem para as correntes de dados que eram uma das características mais fascinantes do céu do Mundo Digital.

Este campo não era assim tão grande, o que também facilitava ao Harry o seu trabalho. Por sorte, não tinham encontrado qualquer Digimon selvagem pelo caminho, mas era provável que a sorte viesse a acabar.

"Actividade ilegal… o que exactamente são actividades ilegais?"

A pergunta repetia-se na mente de Harry, mas demorou pouco até ele ter algo para se entreter. Houve um estrondo forte vindo dos caminhos mais à frente, o que se calhar seria uma pista para os problemas que o Azulongmon mencionou.

O Harry correu em direcção ao barulho, a segurar o Cupimon de modo a que ambos lá chegassem ao mesmo tempo. Eventualmente chegaram a uma zona mais ampla, e diante deles encontrava-se um grande Digimon azul e preto, semelhante a um dinossauro, que lançava bolas de fogo contra os penhascos da montanha. Uma análise rápida informou o Harry de que este Digimon se tratava de BlackGreymon, um Digimon Campeão de tipo vírus com corpo adulto. Logo, este Digimon deveria de estar em desvantagem contra o Cupimon.

Por outro lado, ele também tinha de considerar a diferença de níveis. O Cupimon era apenas de nível Básico, enquanto que o BlackGreymon era de nível Campeão, dois acima do de Cupimon.

Uma das bolas de fogo do BlackGreymon atingiu o penhasco por cima do caminho que o Harry tinha usado, causando uma derrocada que bloqueou o caminho, deixando apenas um por detrás do BlackGreymon.

"Por ali já não voltamos," murmurou o Harry. "Cupimon, vamos."

O Digimon anjo acenou, levando a mão à cabeça.

" _Anel de Anjo!"_

O ataque atingiu o BlackGreymon no peito, causando nada senão uma pequena comichão no Digimon.

"Nada?"

O Harry sentia o coração a bater mais rapidamente. Isto não era bom… nada bom. Outra tentativa de Cupimon teve o mesmo efeito, causando nada ao vírus. BlackGreymon parecia ponderar o que fazer com a sua potencial presa, aproximando-se lentamente do Harry e do Cupimon.

Mas o que poderia ele fazer? Persuadir o selvagem a ir-se embora era impossível, e o Cupimon não estava à altura de derrotar este Digimon.

Eles tinham de lutar, não era? Dali não tinham como fugir, o único caminho bloqueado pelo BlackGreymon.

" _Vais lutar, ou não?"_

A pergunta tinha vindo do nada, como uma voz a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. Lutar ou não lutar. Render-se significava o fim, mas lutar abria outras possibilidades, embora muito pouco prováveis.

Nesta situação, o Harry ficou-se pelas probabilidades diminutas.

Foi neste momento que algo despertou dentro dele, quase como se uma lâmpada se tivesse acendido no meio da escuridão. E foi então que ele a viu. Uma estranha aura azul à volta do Cupimon, como se fosse feita de quadrados minúsculos. Essa mesma aura também emanava da sua mão, como se fosse uma chama. O Dispositivo Digital estava a apitar, o ecrã a brilhar com uma cor verde, a palavra "Evolução" escrita com letras brancas sobre este fundo.

"Evolução?"

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado á volta deles. A aura ficou cada vez mais forte, e um pensamento emergiu na mente do Harry. Ele sabia o que tinha de ser feito. O Dispositivo Digital numa mão, e a aura na outra, ele juntou os dois.

"Digi-Soul… carga!"

Do dispositivo digital foi disparado um raio de luz que atingiu Cupimon, rodeando-o num casulo luminoso.

"Cupimon, digivolui para… Salamon!"

Com estas palavras, o casulo desapareceu, revelando a forma evoluída de Cupimon.

O Harry olhava para o Digimon boquiaberto.

"Ele transformou-se…"

A transformação foi estranha. De uma forma vagamente angélica para uma que lembrava um cão, isto também significava uma subida de poder no seu parceiro. Uma subida que aumentava as hipóteses de derrotar o BlackGreymon.

Um objectivo que agora estava ao alcance dos dois.

"Vai-te a ele Salamon!"

O grito de Harry foi o suficiente para encorajar o recém-evoluído Salamon, que acenou com determinação.

O BlackGreymon abriu a boca novamente, atirando uma bola de fogo contra ambos. Mas desta vez estavam preparados, e prontos para contra-atacar. Desviando-se da bola de fogo, foi a vez de Salamon atacar.

" _Uivo de Cachorro!"_

O guincho foi dirigido ao Digimon Vírus, que imediatamente perdeu a habilidade de se mexer.

" _Pata da Felicidade!"_

Pequenas partículas reuniram-se à frente da boca de Salamon, formando uma pequena esfera da qual foi lançado um raio de luz, atingindo BlackGreymon directamente no peito. Apesar da diferença de nível entre os dois Digimons, o ataque fora suficientemente poderoso para que o BlackGreymon rugisse de dor, tropeçando e embatendo de costas no penhasco.

"Outra vez Salamon!"

" _Pata da Felicidade!"_

O ataque atingiu novamente o BlackGreymon, cujo rugido de dor tornou-se ainda maior. No entanto…

" _Dissidência!"_

Foi como se uma mancha tivesse atingido o BlackGreymon de lado, distendendo o corpo do Digimon de forma que se podia dizer cómica, não fosse a situação tão anormal. O impacto criou uma onda de choque que atirou o Harry e o Salamon para trás, vindo até a rachar o chão por baixo deles. A figura do BlackGreymon estava congelada no ar, tremendo como se não tivesse a certeza da sua própria existência, finalmente rebentando em fragmentos de dados momentos depois.

"Ora ora, que curioso…"

Ao virar-se para a fonte da voz, Harry viu que no topo do penhasco estava o que ele conseguia descrever como um homem de negócios vestido de forma estranha, um par de asas demoníacas nas suas costas, uma máscara de animal na sua cara e a segurar uma metralhadora. Havia algo inegavelmente perturbador em relação a este Digimon. Harry levou a sua mão instintivamente ao Dispositivo Digital, pronto para analisar o Digimon, mas parou a meio, sem ter a certeza se era seguro fazer tal coisa.

Isto fez com que o Digimon sorrisse de forma maliciosa.

"Vá lá treinador. Analisa-me com o teu dispositivo."

Embora relutante, o Harry pegou no dispositivo, apontando-o ao Digimon humanóide.

* * *

_ Astamon _

**Nível** – Mega Campeão

 **Corpo** \- Perfeito

 **Tipo** – Homem Demónio

 **Atributo** – Vírus

_-:-_

Um Digimon carismático que é um Príncipe

da Zona Obscura, governando uma legião de Demónios

Digimon. O seu ataque mais perigoso denomina-se _Fogo Infernal_ ,

no qual dispara todas as balas da sua arma – Oro Salmón.

* * *

O Harry mal conseguia acreditar. Isto era um Digimon de nível Mega Campeão, muito para lá das capacidades do Salamon. Se tivessem de lutar, não havia duvidas de quem seria o vencedor.

"Os meus parabéns, treinador. Para quase derrotar um Digimon como o BlackGreymon ao teu nível é louvável. As minhas desculpas por ter roubado o teu momento de glória, mas a utilidade dele já tinha acabado."

"Utilidade…? Eras tu quem o controlavas?"

A sua própria voz estava mansa. Ele tinha enfrentado o Voldemort duas vezes, um basilico, e mais de cem Dementores… todos da forma mais valente que ele conseguia. Mas isto… isto era um demónio. Num nível completamente diferente do Voldemort, ou de qualquer criatura do mundo da feitiçaria. La ele tinha uma protecção na forma da varinha, mas aqui nada disso existia. Contra um Digimon como este ele não tinha nada.

Sem dúvida que este Digimon era a origem da actividade ilegal no servidor, e ele tinha se intrometido nos planos deste Digimon.

"Uma besta selvagem tem os seus usos, especialmente quando é necessária uma distracção," disse Astamon, que brandia a sua metralhadora. "Enfim, o que eu queria não está aqui… e tu certamente não fazes a mínima ideia do que é. Pena."

E contra tudo o que o Harry esperava, o Astamon simplesmente virou as costas e foi-se embora, rapidamente desaparecendo de vista.

* * *

"Astamon, tu dizes?"

O Harry acenou. "Ele disse que estava à procura de algo na montanha, mas não encontrou o que queria."

O feiticeiro quase que conseguia sentir o olhar penetrante de Azulongmon.

"Isto é perturbante…" disse o colossal Digimon.

"Senhor?"

"Eu não vou suavizar o assunto Harry Potter," avisou Azulongmon. "O Astamon é um dos Digimons de nível mais elevado que governam sobre as forças da Zona Obscura – o cemitério de todos os dados apagados. Desde a derrota dos Sete Grandes Demónios Digimon que a Zona Obscura se manteve isolada do resto do Mundo Digital. Sempre que um dos seus habitantes aparece para semear o caos, aqueles encarregues da ordem e segurança da rede normalmente intervêm o mais rápido possível. Porem…"

Harry conseguia adivinhar que aquilo que Azulongmon fosse dizer não era bom.

"… aqueles que se aventuram para lá da Zona Obscura não chegam ao nível de Digimons como o Astamon. Normalmente são de nível menor, como os Devimon."

Se o Harry tinha experiência com algo, era figuras malignas. Embora aqui o termo "experiencia" fosse um pouco mal-empregado.

"Acha que podem estar a planear alguma coisa?"

"Eu não saltaria para tais conclusões, mas não hà duvida de que algo estranho se passa," afirmou Azulongmon. "Tenho de falar com o Anubismon sobre isto."

"Anubismon?"

Se o Harry se lembrava correctamente, Anúbis era um dos deuses egípcios. Teria este Digimon alguma característica semelhante?

"É o Digimon que supervisiona tanto a Zona Obscura, como o ciclo de reencarnação de todos os Digimons. Talvez ele possa ajudar-me. Mas não te preocupes com isto. Tu ainda és um Treinador Normal, e assuntos como este estão fora das tuas mãos. Por agora, sugiro que tu e o teu Digimon vão descansar."

Embora insatisfeito, o Harry assentiu. "Sim, senhor."

* * *

"Azulongmon, por que razão me chamas?"

Em frente ao Observador encontrava-se um ecrã transparente, uma conexão à Zona Obscura permitindo-lhe falar com Anubismon. Este encontrava-se um tanto irritado com a interrupção das suas funções, independentemente do facto de estar a ser contactado por uma das Quatro Bestas Sagradas.

"Gostava de saber se detectaste alguma irregularidade na actividade da Zona Obscura."

O Anubismon franziu a testa. "Irregularidades são coisa comum na Zona Obscura. Vais ter de ser mais específico."

"Um Treinador teve um encontro com o Astamon, durante uma missão na Montanha de Entrada."

Isto surpreendeu Anubismon. "Astamon?"

A menção do nome era o suficiente para Anubismon entender porque tinha sido contactado. O Astamon era um dos Digimons mais prominentes na nobreza da Zona Obscura, fazendo parte de uma elite que veio a ocupar o lugar dos antigos demónios digitais. Uma elite que mantinha uma politica de isolação quase total do resto do Mundo Digital.

"Sim. É por isso que perguntei se houve ocorrências irregulares na Zona Obscura recentemente."

"A actividade dos Soldados dos Pesadelos continua… normal, digamos." Por um momento, o Anubismon pareceu perturbado. "Mas… houve recentemente um influxo invulgar de dados."

"De onde?"

"Do Abismo Sombrio."

A menção do Abismo Sombrio foi o suficiente para gerar ansiedade no Azulongmon.

"O Abismo Sombrio? Tens a certeza?"

Havia pavor na voz do Azulongmon, algo que não escapou a Anubismon, que olhava para a Besta Sagrada com confusão e preocupação.

"Sim. Passa-se algo de errado?" ele perguntou.

Para Azulongmon, demorou poço tempo a dizer a Anubismon a importância exacta do Abismo Sombrio. Ou mais especificamente, o que lá estava guardado.

"Aquela coisa está ali?" havia repulsa desenfreada na voz de Anubismon. "Pensei que tinham sido todos destruídos!"

"Na altura ninguém conseguiu criar uma vacina forte o suficiente para os destruir," explicou Azulongmon. "Nem hoje tal vacina existe. A única solução foi escondê-los."

"E achas que o Astamon está à procura de um?"

"Estou mais preocupado que um já tenha sido encontrado. Aquele no Abismo Sombrio."

"Será que…?"

As palavras silenciosas de Anubismon foram ouvidas por Azulongmon, pois ele sabia que Anubismon podia estar a referir-se apenas a uma coisa.

"É uma possibilidade que não vou rejeitar," admitiu a Besta Sagrada. "É uma possibilidade que não podemos rejeitar."

E ambos sabiam que se estivessem correctos, então o Mundo Digital estava em grande perigo.


End file.
